Love The Way You Lie
by Brownk14
Summary: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. but that's alright because I love the way you lie,I love the way you lie. One-Shot. Kinda AU-ish.


**A/N: Okay so I'm horrible for writing something new when I have More Than Anyone to UD, but I heard this song and I automatically thought of these two. For those of you who read MTA-I want you to know I've been working on chapter 30...I've been hand writing it by hand because my comp is out of commission for the time being, I had to sneak away my sisters to write this...which was also handwritten. This is a one-shot, and it is based off of the song 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem featuring Rihanna. It's a little on the short side, but it written by hand so it looked a lot longer on paper. lol either way I hope you all enjoy it, it's a little cheesy but read and review! Thanks!=)  
**

* * *

As she rushes down the stairs, she doubts herself, again. This must be the hundredth time today she's doubted herself, but when she looks in the mirror and sees the black and blues on her cheek she knows what she has to do. And she means it this time, she's leaving, leaving him...leaving this life. She glances around at their home and wipes away a tear she didn't know had fallen. She is done crying and she's done with his lies. She's tired of this, he's said it too many times it's getting harder to believe. Their relationship hasn't been easy, but then again who's is? It's so insane, because when it's going good, it going great...but when it's bad it's awful and she physically can't do it anymore. Believe it or not, there was a time when things were good...right now that's pretty hard to do...think of the good times. Damn it. She loves him so much that she can barely breathe. She drops to her knees and lets out a strangled sob. He's promised next time he's show restraint...guess that was just another lie. But damn it-she loves it.

She reaches into her pocket for her phone, she shakily starts to dial a number she's had memorized since the ninth grade. Brooke. She shuts the phone and wipes her eyes. She can't tell Brooke this time...she won't. Brooke tells her all the time...

"You're horrible for each other P. Sawyer. You're too good for him. It's best to go your separate ways."

And each time she ignores it-because she believes _him_. But not this time, no, this time he gets to watch her leave out the window. He gets to watch the best thing that's ever happened to him walk right out of his life.

She picks herself up off the floor when she hears him come downstairs. She straightens out her wrinkled shirt and grabs her bags.

"I can't do this anymore Nathan." Peyton says reaching for the door.

"Wait! Were are you going?" Nathan asks, his stormy blue eyes dancing with anger.

Peyton turns around to face him, her face emotionless. "I'm leaving you."

"No! No you're not!" He yells grabbing her by the hand.

She winces in pain and looks up at him horrified. He looks into those beautiful green eyes an stops himself. He's told her that before though...that he'd never lay another hand on her, and here he is now-breaking his promise. She's tired leaving him before, each time it was Brooke who had convinced her to leave; but not this time. He looks into her eyes and he can see that this time, there is no way for him to reel her back in-no lie will bring her back this time.

Nathan swallows hard as he watches her leave, he watches her legs as she walks away down the block. He wants to yell at her, say something to make her turn around and come back to him, but he can't because right now it feels like there's a steel knife in his windpipe. She fucking hates him right now, and he loves it. Right now he's going insane..things have been going great...guess he didn't know his own strength.

Now he's chasing after her.

"Look, I know that we've said things...hit things that we didn't mean..." He starts, as he watches her stop dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, and each time we fall back into the same patterns...same routine." She says, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Peyt, your tempers just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me." Nathan says running to catch up with her as she walks away.

"It doesn't matter! You're blind Nathan." She yells dropping her bags on the ground. "The thing you _say_...the things you_ do. _When it comes to love you're just as blinded._"_

He's losing his battle, he glances around anxiously before stepping in front of her.

"Baby, please come back...It wasn't you, baby it was me! Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems." He says to her as she shakes her golden head of curls.

"I can't do this anymore Nathan, I can't." Peyton says desperately, doubt evident in her voice. "All I know is I love you to much to walk away though."

She's surrendering. She knows it, he knows it and this can only end in disaster.

"Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk." Nathan says gesturing to the bags as he grabs her right hand gently.

Peyton looks at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty. This has happened too many times before. He's been called a tornado; he's violent and he's destructive. His anger always seems to get the best of him, but maybe, she thinks, maybe that's part of his charm. He lies, hits and cheats, but somehow she can't get away...she never gets away. Somehow he always pulls her right back in.

"What? You don't believe me? Don't you hear the sincerity in my voice when I talk?" He questions her loudly. "I told you this is my fault."

He stares at her intently. She's like a damn volcano; he never knows when she's going to burst and hit the roof. When she's pissed she's full of fire and venom. The more they love each other, the more destructive they are. He watches her burning, he's listening to her cry and he feels damn ashamed. He knows that he sounds like a broken record; but if she comes home to him, next time he won't stoop so low.

Her green eyes switch back and fourth between her bags and her man. And he stands there watching her cry; hoping that she'll change her mind. Maybe he's right..maybe Brooke is wrong, maybe their relationship isn't as toxic as everyone makes it seem. That's when he thinks of something-maybe this time instead if hitting her; he'll slam his fist into the wall.

Peyton stands there silently, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her bruised cheeks. He's apologizing, again, it's a bunch of lies and he knows it. And even though his girl is picking up her bags he's pretty sure she knows it too. She picks them up off the ground and makes her way back to the home they share. And he just stands there, and she let's him. She's just gonna let him stand there and watch her burn; and that's alright because she likes the way it hurts-she always said she was a masochist. Once again he promises he'd never lay his hands on her, and she cries as he lies to her face. And she let's him. She's just gonna let him stand there and hear her cry; that's alright because she loves the way he lies. She always had.


End file.
